Living Brain (Earth-616)
, Spider-Man (Peter Parker); formerly , Spider-Man (Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker"), | Relatives = Dr. Petty (creator) Steven Petty ("brother", secondary creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Industries, Hudson River, New York; formerly Spider-Island Two, New York City, New York; Horizon Labs, New York City, New York | Gender = Agender | Height = 6' 6" | Weight = 800 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = Midtown High School, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York, United States of America | PlaceOfDeath = Parker Industries Building, London, United Kingdom | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Creation The Living Brain, soon after its creation, was brought to Midtown High School by its creator, Dr. Petty, as a part of a demonstration of its ability to solve any problem. After the Living Brain's demonstration, two workmen hired to transport it overheard the Living Brain's ability to answer anything, and decided to steal it in order to use its abilities for gambling purposes. Caught in the middle of stealing the Living Brain by Dr. Petty, the two workmen got into a scuffle with him, which ended with one of them being knocked into the control panel on the Living Brain's chest, which caused the Living Brain to malfunction. Going on a rampage through Midtown High, the Living Brain was eventually shut down by Spider-Man, who destroyed its control panel in a brief fight. Return The Living Brain reappeared several years later, discredited and broken-down. Dr. Petty planned to donate it to Midtown High School's science lab. The Living Brain ended up being stolen by Dr. Petty's son, Steve Petty, who modified the robot, giving it a gold and red color scheme, clawed hands and the ability to fly. Remotely controlling the Living Brain to attack a bully who had been tormenting him, Steve was eventually defeated by Spider-Man (who had been on a visit to Midtown High as Peter Parker) and the Living Brain was shut down once more. The Brain was later rebuilt in the original chassis, and used by two men to commit robberies. Spider-Man defeated and webbed up the crooks and the Brain, quipping, "Don't be sore, Brain. When you get outta the slammer, you can always find work as a gumball machine!" Repurposed Living Brain later appeared as a member of the Sinister Six when they fought Spider-Man, who at the time was Otto Octavius in the hero's body. Following this, he had it delivered to Horizon Labs, where it was reprogrammed to serve as his new lab assistant. When Spider-Island II was attacked by the Goblin Underground, Spider-Man got Living Brain out and rode it away from Spider-Island II while evading the enemy pursuers. Spider-Man later used Living Brain to help fight Monster (the Goblin form of Carlie Cooper). After the return of Peter Parker to his body, the Living Brain was retained as his assistant. When the Ghost tried to take over the security measures of Parker Industries as a means of sabotage, the Living Brain was ordered by Peter Parker to protect the employees during the evacuation and was damaged in the process. Housing Doctor Octopus After Parker Industries collapsed, the Living Brain was used by a copy of Otto Octavius' consciousness to maintain itself for an indefinite amount of time, in which Octavius plotted to take over Peter Parker's body again. The Living Brain ended up being destroyed when Otto, who went on a rampage after discovering how he had been defeated by Spider-Man, activated its self-destruction to avoid being shut down again. Rebuilt by Anna Anna Maria Marconi got suspicious that Elliot Tolliver was a form of Doctor Octopus. In order to conform this theory, Anna rebuilt Living Brain to draw him out. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: The Living Brain was able to analyze the strength of Spider-Man's webbing, deciding how much pressure to apply, and then ploughed right through it. Superhuman Durability: The Living Brain was able to withstand multiple energy attacks from the Parker Industries S.W.A.T.-Bots. Self-Repairing System: The Living Brain was able to used the nanites stored in itself, to self-repair its body when it was damaged. | Abilities = Programmable Intelligence: The Living Brain has a hard drive stored in its body to allow it to store unlimited amount of data and has the potential to contain more knowledge than any other brain on earth, human or mechanical. It was able to think so fast it was able to second-guess Spider-Man's actions. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Living Brain | Links = * Living Brain (Earth-616) at the Appendix of the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Otto Octavius Equipment Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Regeneration Category:Spider-Geddon participants